Scenario
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "The key to my rusted heart, is always near me, smiling." Song-inspired one-shot. Sasufemnaru.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. I never will. I don't even remember where I got the cover picture… I just only put the words on it :P **

**The muse for this song inspired one-shot is Scenario (Naruto Ending 15) covered by Noriaki Sugiyama (the seiyuu of Sasuke Uchiha.) So yeah… If you want to listen to the song, the link shall be in my profile.**

**Warning: Naruto is a female in this one-shot. Hikari is an OC of mine and is the same age as Itachi. So I am very very very very sorry if you dislike OC but like yar I just had to have her in this one-shot… Oh and there's time lapses (sorry about that it had to be done).**

**Enjoy you Sasufemnaru fangirls**

**This is obviously in Sasuke's POV and no I will not write a Naruto Version like last time (Melody & Resonance if you're wondering) **

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 12 (Before Receiving Senseis)**

Why can't those stupid girls just shut up! Honestly they're pathetic. Shouldn't they be worrying about whether or not they could survive with their non-existent skills? How did they even pass the stupid exam?

If _that man's_ teammate would see them she would probably shake her head in disappointment. At least she's serious about being a kunoichi especially since she was _that man_ and cousin Shisui's teammate. Even if she wasn't an ANBU like _that man_… Hikari was still a jonin which is a higher position than what those stupid girls could ever obtain!

If only those stupid girls were like Hikari and those other two: Hyuga and dobe. They actually weren't obnoxious fangirls, but dobe was still obnoxious. Dobe actually finds it funny to paint the hokage monument every other week. However, props to her for not getting caught while painting it since the dobe usually sports neon orange clothing... Wait what am I saying?!

After thinking about the stupid excuses of girls, I soon noticed that _that man's_ former teammate walked up to me. She smiled at me before asking, "Hey Sasuke, how was your day?"

"Hn."

Hikari just looked at me, shook her head, and sighed. "Honestly Sasuke… how are you even going to find yourself a girlfriend if you keeping 'hning'? Sure your looks might get you a couple of admirers but I sincerely doubt that you'll actually want to date a fangirl."

"Hn." This was the same thing every day. Hikari would show up after the academy ends and ask how my day was. It was almost as if she felt obligated to ask me because of _that man_ and cousin Shisui. Tch. She's just like everyone else.

"Oi… Sasuke…" she began to whine out. Hikari was the same age as _that man_ yet the polar opposite of him. I began to tune her out as I walked towards my home with her yelling out in the background bye. Out of my peripheral view, I saw a mess of orange and yellow as it ran past me.

"Hey Hikari-nee!" Dobe called out as I turned back to glance at the dobe and Hikari. The dobe was smiled at Hikari…

I turned back and walked away as I thought to myself, 'Hn. The dobe doesn't have a bad smile…'

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 13 (After Chunin Exams & Godaime Hokage)**

I stood at the training field as Hikari walked onto it. She quickly approaches me and asked, "Hey Sasuke. What did you need me here for?"

I looked at her before explaining, "I need you to help me become stronger."

"Was this evoked because of Naruto's revelation that she's going to train with Jiraya-sama for three years?" Hikari bluntly asked as she crossed her arms.

"Hn."

"Listen I will train with you _if_ you give me a good reason to. Honestly what is your true motivation for becoming stronger? Is it to kill Itachi? Or is it to become stronger than Naruto? Or maybe it's something else?" Hikari asks as I began to reminisce about what Naruto had told me weeks earlier.

"_Honestly teme that's bullshit! After hearing you talk all about your brother and the moments that lead up to your clan's death, that's bullshit. How the hell will you find true happiness if you continue to believe this bullshit!?" Naruto shouted as I told her about my brother and the events leading to the massacre. Why am I even talking to her about this? Oh yeah since she's the only one that's willing to train with me after Orochimaru tried to kidnap me with Sound Four._

"_Then tell me why he would slaughter our entire clan! He killed my clan for power and I need to avenge them!" I shouted back. Naruto slapped me as soon as I finished. I looked at her._

"_The way you described your brother does not fit the description of a cold blooded killer! You described him as a kind and caring brother! Why would a kind and caring brother kill his own family!? Besides think about it! Itachi was and is the same age as Hikari-nee right!? Doesn't that mean he was 13 at the time of the massacre! It doesn't fucking matter if he was actually an ANBU captain when he was 13! It doesn't make sense for a 13 year old to wipe out his clan by himself!" Naruto refuted. She crossed her arms as she stared at me. That… that kind of makes sense… Itachi couldn't have killed the clan by himself he was 13._

"_Besides… Itachi would've needed a lot of mental strength to get through with it. He had to kill your parents! Anyone that killed their parents will feel some kind of remorse!" Naruto added as I started to grow angry._

"_Then why didn't he! Remember when he and Kisame went after you can Jiraya! He looked at me with cold eyes like I wasn't even his brother!"_

"_I don't know! I don't know why he looked at you like that! But seeing you with him, you guys have a lot of similar attributes! Like you both hide your emotions! Maybe he does have remorse over this but has to act like he does! Think about the day the massacre happened… did Itachi look like he had remorse!?"_

… _Now that she says it… when Itachi left me… I could've sworn he had tears coming out from his eyes… _

"… _He had tears coming out from his eyes… I thought it was just my imagination... maybe it was actually tears…"_

"_See! That sounds like the kind and caring brother you had fond memories of!" Naruto stated with a smile._

"_But… then… why…" I muttered as I looked down at the floor thinking about the massacre. Why did Itachi do it?_

"_Sasuke… both you and I know that we don't know the real reason why Itachi did it… but if anything maybe you should ask Hikari-nee. Because from the way you described her in your memories, it seemed like she and your cousin knew Itachi the best." Naruto suggested as I looked up at her._

"_Maybe I will… I could actually find 'joy' like you said earlier…thanks for listening and talking to me… dobe." I smirked as I could see her ears get red._

"_Why… you… teme!"_

"I want to get stronger… because I want to hear from Itachi the real reason why he killed our clan…" I stated as Hikari's eyes widen in shock. That single action alone cause her to seem more suspicious now.

"Oh… and that's the only reason?" Hikari drawled as she tried not to sound nervous.

"Hn… you're hiding something Hikari."

"Aw shut up Sasuke! I'll train with you… but outside the village. We'll have to get Tsnuade's permission though which will take forever since you were recently kidnapped and the elders are stubborn pricks." Hikari droned as I tuned her out. I mean I couldn't really tell her the other reason why I wanted to get stronger. When I become stronger I'll protect the dobe and her stupid smile. That's the least I could do since she managed to be there for me during everything.

"Oh so you admit you have a crush on Naruto?" Hikari asks me suddenly. I looked at her as I could feel my face heat up. Shit.

"Hn."

"Aw you don't have to be shy Sasuke! It's really obvious that Naruto brings you joy inside your ice cold black heart." Hikari said as I began to walk away from her. She continued to laughed even after I was gone.

"Bye Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 15 (After 2 Years of Training Before Homecoming)**

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!?" Naruto shouted as her face grew red like a tomato. I smirked at her.

"Hn."

"WHY YOU!"

"Naruto. Sasuke. Stop arguing! Just because I got Jiraya-sama to leave me alone to train with you both does not mean you guys can start fighting with each other!" Hikari irritatingly says as she grabbed Naruto away from me. She sighed as she placed us down at a small bench of a nearby dango restaurant. We looked at Hikari curiously.

"I need to do something right now so go order something to eat or something." Hikari says as she walks away from the shop. I turned to Naruto and saw that she already had dangos in her mouth.

"There's some right here teme." Naruto said as she grabbed another dango stick.

"Hn." I grabbed a dango and began to eat.

Naruto looked towards me and asked, "Hey teme what do you think Hikari-nee wants to train us at?"

"Hn."

"Oi! Will you stop that!? Don't be such a silent teme! That's bad for you dattebayo!"

"Hn. Hikari told me she'll tell me everything when I here with you." I stated as Naruto looked at me with widen eyes.

"About your brother?" Naruto asked as I nodded my head. She looked at me before she returned her attention to her food.

"Ne teme… do you still believe he wanted to do it?" Naruto asks me suddenly while still staring down at her food.

"No… no I don't… But honestly I want to find out why he did it. And I won't give up until I do."

"Geez Sasuke… compared to how you acted when we were 13, it's almost as if you made a complete 180. You sure you're not going to change your plans?" Naruto asked as I smirked at her.

"You actually called me by my name dobe."

"Eh? No I didn't teme!"

"Sure you didn't…"

"I didn't dattebayo!"

"Hey! Quit arguing! I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you still continue to argue… Ugh…" Hikari sighs as we both stood up. Hikari looked at me before she asked, "Sasuke are you still searching for the reason Itachi did what he did?"

I nodded at her words. She then turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto are you still trying to find out the identities of both your parents and the reason why the Kyubi was sealed within you?" Naruto nodded at her words. Hikari sighed.

"I guess I'll have to tell you guys… but not right here… follow me…" Hikari said as she began to lead us away from the dango shop.

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 15 (Several Hours After The Above)**

"He did it to protect the village." Hikari states as both dobe and I stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes soften as she continued to say, "If the other villages found out that Konoha was having a civil war like Kirigakure, I have no doubt in my mind Kumo and Iwa would've attacked us and caused a Fourth Shinobi World War."

"But still! Why would the elders do something like this!" Naruto shouted as tears began to spring up from her eyes. Hikari quickly turned away.

Hikari frowned before she continued to explain, "I already explain this to you two already; the elders assumed that it was the only way to stop the Uchihas from coup d'etat. Itachi and my former teammate Uchiha Shisui wished to use his Mangekyo Sharigan to convince them not to act like that… but then Danzo came…"

Hikari's voice became quiet. I looked at her before asking, "What did Danzo do that the other elders didn't?!"

"On the day Shisui planned on using his Mangekyo Sharigan… Danzo stole one of them… Soon afterwards Itachi and I met up with him one last time… Shisui gave his remaining Sharigan to Itachi before Shisui erased himself from existence."

"So you and Itachi…"

"Yeah… we were there when he died…" Hikari struggled to say as a single tear came out from her eyes.

"Wait but did they ever find the real person who actually released the Kyubi from my mother!?" Naruto asks desperately. I looked towards Naruto before slowly placing my hand on her shoulder. Her parents died for her and the village. She never met them, but her perception of loneliness is similar to mine even if I have memories of my family while she doesn't. But then again in a sense our perception of loneliness is very different from each other especially since she is a jinchuuriki.

Hikari's face grew grim as she shook her head, "No they didn't… but Itachi and I knew who did it… The person who released the Kyubi from Kushina-san… was Uchiha Obito… the Yondaime's former student and Kakashi's best friend…"

"But he died, did he?" Naruto asked shocked. "There's no way Obito could've done that. Kakashi told us he passed away during a mission. We even saw his name on the memorial stone!"

"But that's the thing Obito survived and met Madara Uchiha… From what Isobu has told me, Kakashi and Obito's other teammate Rin was made the jinchuriki of Isobu by Kiri shinobi. Kakashi tried to rescue her but Isobu told me that Rin knew that she was a 'weapon' from Kiri to destroy Konoha… so when Kakashi tried to defend her from the Kiri shinobi with Chidori… Rin threw herself in front of it. And Obito saw…"

"Isobu?"

"What does Obito seeing this have anything to do with this!?" I shouted as Hikari's eyes grew dim.

"It has everything to do with what Obito has done. Obito was in love with Rin and when you lose the person you love… you tend to do things… It was Rin's death that motivated Obito to follow Madara's plan which included the Kyubi attack and the Uchiha Massacre."

"That's a load of bullshit Hikari! Doesn't he have enough sense to realize what Rin was trying to do for the village!?" I shouted as Naruto smacked me in the head.

"Teme. Tha's rich coming from you! Remember when we were 13 and I had to explain it to you that Itachi couldn't have done it by himself and you refused to believe it until like 6 hours of arguing!? That's must be the same thing with Obito! He's vengeful. He's blinded with vengeance like you were dattebayo!"

… Goddammit! ...She was right…

"… so Sasuke… what are you planning to do?" Hikari asks me after she calmed Naruto down. "Are you going to kill the village elders for the deception? Or are you going to follow Itachi's wishes?"

What should I do? Follow Itachi's wishes or get revenge on the village elders? After everything I heard Itachi has done for the village and me… I'll protect it… for Itachi and to change everyone's mind about Itachi…I'll protect the village with Naruto… Wait why did I say dobe?

"Yeah why did you say Naruto's name?" Hikari smirked as Naruto looked at us confused.

"Hn." Damn Hikari's hearing.

"You said that a loud too dattebayo."

"Hn." Glare.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you keep saying your thoughts out loud."

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 16 (After Sasuke's Homecoming)**

"Oi dobe… you okay?" I quickly asked the blonde as she sat down in front of the two graves. The graves were that of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki… Naruto's parents. Naruto nodded her head before looking back at the graves. I sighed before I sat down next to her.

"It's crazy how this is the first time I've ever been to their graves dattebayo…" Naruto muttered looking down at the floor.

"Well dobe at least you met them while training."

"Yeah… thanks for coming with me teme…" Naruto mumbled as she brought her head to her knees. I quickly went towards her and gave her a hug.

"Oi dobe… don't cry… they wouldn't want you to cry…" I told her as she continued to cry.

"I'm… not crying dattebayo…" Naruto sniffed as she looked up at the graves.

"Didn't you tell me this? You told me that it's okay to cry… because sometimes you just been too strong…" I reminded her as I continued to hold her in my hug.

"Thanks teme… thanks… it means a lot…"

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 16 (Before Sasuke Goes After Itachi)**

The days seem to go by faster and faster as Naruto and I quietly await to begin our mission. No one knows what we're going to do… not even the hokage… The "mission" was given to us by Hikari and Itachi with the goal being to trick everyone into thinking Itachi died fighting against me when in reality he didn't. It was risky seeing how they might consider me a rogue shinobi… but knowing Hikari and dobe… they'll try to convince Tsunade to help me.

"Hey teme! Let's get some ramen!" Dobe shouted as she dragged me to get ramen with her. When we reach the Ichiraku, Naruto quickly sat down and ordered her usual while I settled on the simplest bowl. Naruto kept on eating and eating as I thought about what Hikari had told me individually.

"_Ne Sasuke! When are you gonna tell Naruto your feelings for her?" Hikari asked as I glared at her._

"_Hikari I've told you that I don't have feelings for the dobe." I said as I continued to glare at her. _

_She just smiled before continuing to say, "Well Sasuke… your and Naruto's relationship situation is similar to this common but forgotten romance scenario."_

_I looked at her quizzed. "Common but forgotten romance scenario… Listen to yourself Hikari; you sound like an idiot."_

"_Well your and Naruto's relationship perfectly describes the old saying that 'opposites attract'! Oh and your relationship perfectly describes the scenario where best friends fall in love with each other!" Hikari amusingly said as she begins to daydream. _

"_Were you always this way with your former teammates Hikari?" I asked her as she snapped out of her trance. _

_She smiled before saying, "Sometimes… but only with Shisui since he always had a crush on that Hana girl from the Inuzuka clan… Poor Shisui… he was too shy to admit anything…"_

"_Hn." Hikari's crazy…_

"_Hey! I heard that!"_

"Teme! Are you done daydreaming!?" Naruto asked as she stared at me.

"I don't daydream like you dobe." I said as I placed the money on the counter and walked out the ramen stand.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto joked as she began to smile her contagious smile at me.

"Eh Sasuke… you're smiling?" Naruto said shocked.

"Hn." Maybe Hikari's romance scenarios are true.

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 17 (After Fourth Shinobi War)**

It's been nearly one year have passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Everything was peaceful.

"Teme. Where do you think Kaguya is right now? Is she you know still mad at the world?" Naruto asked me as we laid down on a roof.

"I don't know dobe but I doubt that she's still mad. We actually made the world peaceful albeit after fighting her but still." I explained as we continued to look up at the stars.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Naruto began to speak. "Teme… do you regret everything that has happened?"

"Hn. If I did then I wouldn't be here today."

"Oh… um teme… so I have a friend who happens to be best friends with someone… would it be really awkward if she has a crush on him?" Naruto asked me suddenly. I smirked at her. It was the same scenario Hikari thought of. A best friend who falls in love with her best friend.

"Does that friend happen to be you Naruto?"

"Wha? No that's not me teme! I said my friend and her best friend dattebayo!"

"Hn. I would say she should confess because maybe her best friend has feelings for her." I smirked at her as I saw her ears get red.

"Teme! How did you figure out!? Did Hikari-nee tell you!?"

"Tch, like she tells me anything. All Hikari does is to tease me about you." I stated as Naruto incredulously looks at me.

"She does the same thing to me…"

"Hn… what I said earlier is true you know dobe."

I slowly leaned towards her as she looks at me in disbelief. "Wha?"

"I like you dobe." And then I kissed her. Hm just like before when we were younger… she still tastes like ramen.

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 20 (Not Even A Month After Wedding)**

"I don't understand how Kurama can let you get sick. Maybe all those years eating only ramen finally caught up dobe." I said staring down at blonde girl lying on the hospital bed in front of me. Naruto merely stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ramen won't make you sick teme!"

I looked at her exasperated. How many times do I have to tell her? "Ramen will make you sick dobe."

"But it won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Won't."

"Will."

I smirked at her as her cheeks began to blush in embarrassment. "You tricked me teme!"

"Only a dobe like yourself would fall for that." I bemusedly said as she began to huff in embarrassment.

"Oi it's not your honeymoon anymore!" Tsunade nagged as she came into the hospital room. Naruto's expression changed from being embarrassed to happiness upon seeing the hokage.

"Can I leave now baa-chan?" Naruto asks as Tsunade nodded her head. Naruto raised a hand up to cheer as I asked the hokage what was wrong with her in the first place.

The slug sannin smirked at me "Uchiha, you move fast. It's not even been a month since your and Naruto's wedding and she's three weeks pregnant."

"I'm pregnant!?" Naruto asked bursting into tears. Tsunade smiled at her as she smiled towards me.

"Thank you teme! I've always wanted a family of my own!" Naruto cried as I felt myself swaying.

For some reason both Tsunade and Naruto's voices seem to get farther and farther as my vision seemed to black out. The last thing I heard… "Well I wasn't expecting that reaction…"

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto Age 23 (After becoming Hokage)**

"Tou-san." Nagato said while tugging onto my pant leg. He then pointed up towards the cookie jar. I grabbed the cookie jar and got a cookie out for him.

His eyes seemed to sparkle at the cookie. "Thank you otou-san!"

I gently began to ruffle his hair as he ate the cookie. Soon after he was finished with his snack, he asked me if I could take him to Naruto. I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and went off to see the dobe in the hokage office.

Once arriving in the hokage office, Nagato ran up and hugged Naruto.

"I missed you okaa-san!" Dobe smiled as she picked Nagato up.

"But it's only been three hours Nagato." Naruto said as she walked towards me.

"But still okaa-san!"

I faked a hurt expression on my face. "So you don't like the time we spend together Nagato? I'm hurt."

"NO! Otou-san I like spending time with you!" Nagato said raising his hands up and down to emphasize.

Naruto chuckled as she pushed me out the hokage office with her free hand. "How about we go get some ramen?"

"Yay!" Nagato said as he requested to get out of Naruto's arms. Once he was down, he quickly grabs both my and Naruto's hands.

"Let's go okaa-san. Otou-san! I wanna eat the ramen now!" Nagato said with a large smiled on his face.

"Looks like you picked up your okaa-san's ramen obsession Nagato." I smirked as he smiled up at me.

"Hey otou-san! Remember the thing you promised me earlier! You said that if we get ramen today, you and okaa-san will tell me how you fell in love with each other!" Nagato stated as we got closer and closer to Ichiraku.

"Hn." I don't remember promising that.

"How we fell in love… well to put it simply Nagato, have you ever heard of the scenario where a girl and a boy are best friends and they fall in love with each other?" Naruto asked as Nagato nodded his head. I sighed. I guess I have to tell him along with Naruto.

"What about the saying how 'opposites attract?'" I asked as Nagato continued to nod his head.

"Basically otou-san and I were best friends who fell in love with each other despite being complete opposites of each other dattebayo." Naruto added as Nagato nodded his head.

We entered the ramen shop and quickly ordered our bowls. By the time we left, Nagato and I finished two bowls each while Naruto finished nine bowls. We parted ways with Naruto since she still had to return to the hokage office and finish more paperwork.

Nagato and I walked towards our home as he began to say, "Otou-san… will I end up like you and okaa-san and fall in love with my best friend?"

I looked at him before shaking my head, "Everyone's different Nagato."

"But your and okaa-san's scenario happened to oba-chan and oji-chan too!" Nagato said referring to Hikari and Itachi.

"Hn."

"So I probably might…" Nagato looks up at me curiously.

I hope not Nagato… if you fall in love a pain in the butt best friend like your okaa-san then good luck.

"Let's hope not. Falling in love with your best friend is bad because they might not love you back."

"But there's still the chance of them loving you back!" I smiled at him before I ruffled his hair. He gets his optimistic personality from Naruto.

"Let's just focus now on having fun okay Nagato?" I said as we walked by the park. Nagato nodded his head excitedly as he went on the swing. I went behind him and quietly pushed him.

"Higher otou-san!" Nagato said with a big smile that he inherited from Naruto.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto walking towards us with a big smile.

I couldn't help but to smile myself.

Why?

Because the keys to my heart are both right here smiling right next to me.

Who would've thought that the old scenario of 'opposites attract' and 'best friends falling in love with each other' would be true?

* * *

**GAWD Sasuke sounds soo OOC at the end! And I couldn't even do anything about it since like I honestly didn't know how to write it. UGHHHHHHH! And so I am sincerely sorry if at any time in this oneshot Sasuke has been OOC. Oh and if Naruto seemed OOC too.**

**Oh but….**

**I'm thinking about writing a multi-chapter story similar to this one where Hikari is there for Naruto and Sasuke after the Uchiha Massacre as their secondary sensei/sister figure. Should I write it? Does Hikari seem like a good OC? (Oh and sorry if I made her seem too knowledgeable about everything :/) And the important question… SHOULD I WRITE THAT FANFIC?**

**Eh… but anyway thanks for reading and/or favoriting/reviewing. And sorry if this seemed a bit confusing :(**


End file.
